Cold
by polybi
Summary: It's snowing in Storybrooke. Thing is, it's not supposed to be. But as Regina and Emma try to deal with the problem, a young girl comes with a an amazing claim. AU, with some original characters from my universes, including a much alive Zelena , and I think you'll figure out endgame, but be assured, all ships will be respected in this. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

_I have to point out that clairesnotlittle on Tumblr put up a GIF gallery that inspired this piece. I think I have a good start...you tell me if I should continue._

_This is AU: My universe has Zelena alive and trying to reform. Your main romantic ships are SwanQueen, CaptainSwan, OutlawQueen, and WickedWolf. I'll let you guess which is endgame, but all ships will be respected, as they should._

_OUAT is property of KH/ABC/Disney. Frozen is property of Disney._

_Enjoy_

* * *

><p>It started 10 days ago with a few stray flurries. The melted when they hit the ground. few people noticed them, and it may have been a bit warm for snow, but it was at least something for Hart and Goldie to talk about on <em>GMS<em>.

The flurries turned into flakes and in a couple of days there was a gentle blanket of crunchy white covering the sleepy town of Storybrooke, ME. ABCStorybrooke sent their lifestyle reporter, Nova, out to cover how the snow was affecting the residents, and even got into an impromptu, on-air snowfight with her fiance, Leroy.

* * *

><p>The next day the snow started building and intensifying. Many of the town's couples found reasons to stay home and cuddle. The town's two MD's, Whale and Doc, were making side bets on what side of nine months will the first wave of newborns hit Storybrooke General.<p>

* * *

><p>Day five went from gentle snow to what people used to politely call a blizzard before NOAA started to call them winter storms and the Weather Channel started to give them names like Arthur and Candice.<p>

* * *

><p>By day 8, the snow packs and drifts were were now measured in feet, challenging both shovels and cardiovascular systems. The town was a winder terror land of white that refused to slow down. Some of the snow was now starting to turn in to ice, and many of the residents were fearing permafrost. And that was not all. There were problems that were unique to the residents of the planet's most unique town.<p>

For instance, Ruby Lucas, part time waitress, part time deputy, currently part time girlfriend of witches and mad doctors, and on That Time Of The Month, part time werewolf. Ruby's wolf was due in four days and, though she can stay warm when her fur grows, she does not know if she can stand the cold, or if the cold could affect her ability to control that wolf.

It's -15. Snowing. Hard. And as bad as all if this is, it really is not that unusual for, say, a New England/near Canadian December day.

Problem is, it's July 9th.

And the rest of Maine is suffering under blue skies, dry conditions, and a temp of 81.

And as always, two things happen: the residents of the city turn to their shining lights, Queen Snow, King David, and their Savior daughter, Sheriff Emma Swan. Or their blame is set on the three most magical villains in town: Mayor Regina Mills, her sister Zelena, and Mr. Gold, aka Rumpelstiltskin...

Problem was that Regina was with Savior almost constantly. Not that they wanted to. there was a little matter of a broken heart thanks to returning the wife of Regina's budding relationship back from an adventure. It had been six months, and though the woman who started all the commotion at the time had almost died, and been forgiven by the townspeople...or at least a good number of them...for what she did, Regina's anger at Emma was still white-hot. However. they both had duties as mayor and sheriff respectively with all this weather, so they pretty much both together, but working non-stop. Zelena worked with them at the office, magic-amplifying pendant returned as a sign of good faith that the Wicked WItch would not do anything evil. And Regina kept close watch over her sister.

Gold's shop was closed because of the weather, as were most places in town. he was trying to figure this out. It could not be Zelena and Gold knew it couldn't be Regina. Emma had magic but she was too good-hearted to do this, unless she had a wild hair up her rear and wanted Christmas in July and now she could not turn it off.

Other practitioners of magic were called in to offer their theories. Neither the fairy/nuns, including Blue and Nova had any ideas. Neither did the black fairy Maleficent or her girlfriend, Holly who was also a fairy. (besides, Mallie knew Holly HATED the white stuff). No one had any answers.

But on day 10, an answer came forward.

* * *

><p>When Regina and Gold put together the town of Storybrooke, she wanted it ready for anything. Including snowstorms. And there was a nicely fueled up snowplow ready. Regina and Emma went to the city barn in the driving snow and ice to get it started so that some of the main streets would clear. Snow and David came along so David could work the snow plow...and Snow could referee her daughter and stepmom. This time the bickering was about little Neal who was being cared for at the time by the last person anyone could think of to do so...<p>

"But she is very good with children, Miss Swan."

"Yes, Madame Mayor. I remember how good she was with our son when he was a magic ingredient to do time travel!"

"Please understand that she wanted to kill us all. When we brought her back it was with the clear understanding that she could get her magic back if she is found redeemable."

"Regina! He is my brother! I lost one Neal because of her, I will not lose another!"

"Little Neal is fine, Miss Swan! Maybe you could see how much Zelena has changed if you weren't bouncing on that pirate of yours!"

"And another thing, lay off Hook. You've been bitching about Hook ever since we came back. I keep telling you I had no idea Marian was Robin's Marian..."

Regina was now red with rage: "You...your ENTIRE FAMILY has been a block to my happiness! He. Was. My. True. Love. AND YOU STOLE HIM FROM ME!"

"FOR THE LOVE OF THE GODS STOP IT BOTH OF YOU!" Apparently, Snow White developed a set. And she had had enough. "Look, if you want t o act like a couple of rejects from Real Housewives of Boston, do it on your own time! Right now we have work to..."

A noise.

It wasn't David, he was putting in spark plugs on the plow.

But it was human. Sobbing.

Emma looked at Snow. "Stay here, mom."

Then the Sheriff and the Mayor put aside their continuing war to check out the noise.

It was full on crying now. A girl or woman. Emma drew her gun just in case. The makings of a fireball were coming through Regina's arm. For two women who hated each other, they worked together like an old Swiss watch. Or an old married couple.

"Do you think she's hurt Emma?" Neither really noticed that was the first time the Mayor called the Sheriff her first name in 6 months.

"I don't Regina. But be ready for anything."

Then the sheriff announced her self the sound and commanded the person attached to it to come out with hands held high.

What came out had blond hair, was quite attractive. had blue eyes. blue sweater and skirt, white blouse...and was staring at the two women intently. Her hands were over her head as instructed.

Neither the Mayor or the Sheriff had ever seen this young woman, and on the crawl screen at the bottom of their minds and the words "here we go again."

"I'm Sheriff Swan. And your name?: The voice that came from Emma was authoritarian. She would later find it ironic that for all of her years of dealing with cops, she had now fully become one.

The young woman had ice blue eyes that could pierce a soul...and they were cutting through the souls of Emma and Regina. "You said Swan? And ma'am," turning to Regina, "yours?"

"I'm the Mayor, Regina Mills," she replied with a puzzled look.

The young blonde broke down in tears. "I found you! Thank the gods I finally found you!"

Regina asked the young woman why. The answer stunned both the Mayor and the Sheriff...

"My name is Elsa. You don't know me...but I'm...I'm...your daughter!"

Both Regina and Emma was thunderstruck and a bit nonplussed. It was Emma who returned with the obvious question: "Let me guess, mine...or the Mayor's...?"

Elsa burst into happy tears when she replied. "Both of you."

* * *

><p>And as that was going on, David noticed something as he was working on the plow. He looked outside and was surprised by what he saw. It was only 20 minutes as the party entered the barn under a driving blizzard. But as he looked out, the snow had stopped, the skies had cleared, and the sun was shining...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

_To the 13 followers, 7 people who made this a favorite, and the two people who reviewed (love to see more, at least I would know what I am doing), thank you._

_There are two more Frozen characters that will appear in the show, and one who will not that have been added. Plus two characters who may or may not be added. Plus,.the Big Bad will be revealed later, plus another twist,_

_Your __**considerate, detailed, and sincere reviews and comments **__are welcome._

_The usual disclaimers._

* * *

><p>David Nolan was not a meteorologist, not by a long shot. But one thing did not make sense. Well, outside of a monumental blizzard storming through Storybrooke in the middle of July: blizzard conditions do not just go away in 10 minutes, and leave a sunny, attempting-to-warm-in-late-morning day.<p>

But David knew one thing, this is Storybrooke. Strange things happen. Besides, if the warming conditions help to melt the snow, the plowing should be a breeze. Just another day in crazy town he thought.

Meanwhile Regina and Emma were trying to figure the young woman they found in the corner of the cavernous barn out. All they knew that she was blonde, attractive, probably in her early 20's, scared. They knew her name was Elsa. And that neither woman had ever seen her before today.

The two older women were also trying to comprehend what the young lady told them, that they were her parents. Parents. Putting aside for a second certain obvious biological facts, at this point Regina still resented Emma's acknowledgedly innocent gesture that split apart what Regina felt was her last chance at happiness by returning from the past with her lover's supposedly dead wife. So even if they were man and woman, creating a baby right now would be the last thing in either woman's mind.

Then there was this girl's stability. Emma's famed "superpower" could not detect any prevarications on the young girl's part.

What was noticeable in the last few moments was a change in this..Elsa. She seemed like she was fighting something...illness...maybe hunger.

And when the young girl fell in of the Sheriff and the Mayor, the both knew they needed back up.

"_Mary Margaret!"_

Snow White rushed to the scene in the corner. Ever since the first curse broke, being called "Mary Margaret" had become sort of code for "there's someone here that's not supposed to be here."

And within seconds, she found that "someone" passed out on the barn floor, with Emma and Regina hover over her in deep concern. They explained that her name was Elsa, no last name, and that's all they knew...except for that one bit of info...

"...and she said that you two are her mothers?" Snow's level of belief in all this was pretty low...considering flying boys, flying monkeys, and the occasional Mayoral fireball were all pretty much a day at the office in Storybrooke..

"Yes, dear...and before you say it..."

"...don't even think about getting Gold into this..." Emma had pretty much finished Regina's sentence. Snow had been noticing the two doing that more and more...almost like she and David.

Nonetheless...

"I think she's just hungry and exhausted. Hospital's too far...," Regina noted. "We can take her to the mansion..."

"The apartment's closer," pointed out Emma. "We can get some food in her, then take her to the hospital."

Regina wanted to put up an argument, but somehow none came up. And the choice where to take the young girl did make sense. Still she could not get the claim that both she and Emma were her _mothers_. And yes, she was thinking what her son, Henry sometimes chants on some of his unguarded moments: "who's the daddy..?"

Things started happening quickly. David was called to help. Regina called Dr. Whale to meet them at the apartment. David called Leroy to see if he could round up some help with the plow. Happy and Tiny would make a nice extra days pay running that Caterpillar. Snow called home and told Zelena to heat up some of the leftover soup in the fridge and to ask Henry to help out. Emma called Tink to send out the cruiser.

When Tink got to the barn, the quartet helped Elsa into the cruiser. They all noticed how much warmer it was outside. What was Frostbite Falls a mere hour ago was now a battle between Maine snowpack and Florida heat. The heat seemed to be winning. Though plowable, the snow on the street was quickly turning into slush. As they travelled down the streets of town, some snowmen were bidding a quick and wet farewell to this trail of tears. And when they got to the apartment, steps that were coated in ice, were just simply wet and drying. Emma deadpanned as they led Elsa up the steps that Al Roker would have a field day here.

Elsa had regained consciousness by the time the sextet had entered the apartment. Whale was not there yet, but young Henry took the call and said he' be there in minutes. The smell of hot soup was intoxicating as it filled the air. Zelena pour cups of the chicken noodle broth in cups, placed on a plate and served them to the chilled six, who made sure Elsa got the first cup.

When Snow noticed how quiet things were, Henry mentioned that little Neal was upstairs sleeping away. It seems that Zelena has a way with kids that does not involve magic.

Elsa was definitely hungry: she consumed two cups of soup. She looked up at the smiling faces that surrounded her. She felt cared for. What the stranger didn't know was could she trust the feelings she was having that she was amongst family.

Emma started to introduce those people who were surrounding her. She already knew Regina, but there the woman with the short haircut, Mary Margaret, the strapping man next to her, David who was introduced as her husband, the pixie-ish young woman, Deputy T. R. Bell. She introduced the son she and Regina shared, Henry, who shook her hand like the fine young gentleman he was. They explained that Emma was the natural mother and Regina was the adoptive one, then asked if that's what she meant when Elsa said they both her "parents." "No adoption.," Elsa answered.

The young girl seemed too tired to answer any questions, and everyone else were too confused to ask, except Zelena who just rejoined the group after grabbing more hot soup. Regina offered a thousand pardons and introduced the redhead as her sister.

It was then that Elsa's face again little up like a little girl's on Christmas Day. "Aunt Zelena...?"

Zelena was taken aback. She was no one's aunt. She looked at her sister who was just as amazed as the witch.

An explanation at this point would be helpful.

* * *

><p><strong>At the same moment | Portland (ME) Police Department <strong>

The three young people sat opposite the detective, a balding, ruddy-faced man of middle age. The three were much younger: a blond woman, attractive, about 20, if that much, a tousled-haired man not much older, and another man, portlier and more Jack Black as opposed to the other two who looked like models for the Gap.

The scene had been played out a dozen times. You present the picture..a sketch, actually. No photos exist. You tell the nice policeman that it's your sister (true), she's missing (true) and that you have to find her because she has a condition (kind of true). He asks for your names (You tell them "We're Annie and Chris..." You're married. Your companion is Oliver Snow, BFF...). The policeman is kind...they always are. He goes and makes a copy, returns and hands you a duplicate.

You ask him about Storybrooke, it's supposed to be a small town that's close. He's never heard of it. he audibly asks the guys in the office. No one knows.

You throw out another name...Emma Swan. They look it up. _Disappeared in Boston 9/2011. Reappeared 5/2012. Worked as a skip tracer. Has a record. Disappeared in New York City 10/2013. No trace._ The officer asks what connection does this Swan woman have with your missing... "Sister, Elsa is my sister. I don't know, but we have a feeling she is connected."

The officer gives you a sympathetic look, tells you they will keep an eye out, and they'll keep you posted. The only thing missing is a pat on the head and a lollipop.

Last verse, same as the first. And the second. And the ninth.

The trio walk down the stairs onto Middle Street. There's a restaurant across from Police HQ. You walk across, go to the restaurant, walk in...you can take your seats immediately. You pick up the menus and wait.

"Another waste of time," said the portly Oliver, frustration obvious in his speech. It is obvious on the other two, really.

Ann sounds exasperated. "Well we could have just gone up and told the officer that my sister is missing, that she is Queen of Arondelle, and she probably caused the blizzard that hit here last year, that we come from another realm. and..." pointing at Oliver, "...oh, by the way, you're a snowman!" The sarcasm from the young woman now drips. "You know she told us they have things called straitjackets they put people in who talk like that!"

"Anna!" Chris cautioned.

"I'm sorry, Kristoff," addressing the young man with his real name as he did with hers, frustration turning into tears. "All I know is that Elsa is in danger. Why did she decide to come here?"

"Family."

"Olaf.." Anna whispered to the larger man.

"She mentioned something about finding her parents before she...left."

"I know," replied Kristoff, "she told you about this place called Storybrooke and that her parents were there, Emma and Regina...I'm still trying to get my head around two women parents.

"Probably adoption," mumbled Anna. "Besides, I don't that we're talking about that Regina."

"The Evil Queen of Storybrooke. Not to mention her best friend. The one who was hired to kill Anna in the first place." Kristoff's anger was starting to build, at least until Olaf mentioned that the woman in question allowed her to escape, not to mention leaving this. Olaf handed the other two a piece of paper with writing. As they read the paper, their faces started to look like two people who just discovered discovered the six winning numbers to the lotto.

Then Anna looked at Olaf in astonishment. "You had this all the time?"

"I tried to get your attention...I guess no one listens to a snowman."

Both Anna and Kristoff looked embarrassed. Then the blonde woman looked at her scruffy friend. "Now I'm listening." Then her excitement started to build. "Yes I. Am. Listening!"

And with that, Anna suggested that whatever they were ordering they'd make take out. Then again looking at that piece of paper, Anna exclaimed, I think we're going to Storybrooke!"

A half hour later, the three sprinted from the restaurant, mysterious paper and food in hand, and towards the rented Dodge Dart. They climbed in and sped off. Observing in a black Volvo S80. The man was young, handsome, with dark hair, clean shaven. The woman was older, blonde, attractive but severe-looking. Both smiled as they saw the white Dart proceed down the street, and they began to follow.

In the center of the car were three drawings. One of Elsa. Another of the person known as the best friend of the Evil Queen. The third was a picture of the queens best friend. All three had blood-red X's covering their drawings.

**To Be Continued.**


	3. Chapter 3

The rental car rolled to a halt on the shoulder of the two-lane. Trees and shrubbery were abundant. The three occupants of what the guy at the rental place was the last Saab ever made came out to look around. Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf were impressed by the beauty of their surroundings. There was just one thing missing...

"Ok, where is it?"

"It" was a sign...or anything that Olaf or anyone else could recognize as one being in or near the hamlet of Storybrooke, Maine. "I mean, we have been driving around for the past three hours and, what? _Nothin'_!" This was not the usual Olaf. Normal Olaf was happy and cheerful and looking for hugs.

But if the frustration was getting to someone who was normally positive, imagine Anna and Kristoff, who said "Olaf has a point. We've been trying to find this place for months, not to mention your sister." Then he calmed down a bit and looked directly in Anna's eyes. "You want to try it now...?"

This "it" was removed from her jeans pocket by Anna. It was a ornate pendant with a large golden stone. Anna held up the stone and pointed it in the general direction of where the trio was going. For a few moments, there was nothing, and suddenly the stone glowed brightly. The view in front of the three glimmered for a moment, like ripples in the water after a rock was skipped on it. When the movement stopped, they could see a clock tower rising in the distance, and to their right a sign that said "Welcome to Storybrooke."

There was no time to celebrate their good fortune. The three piled into the rental car, Anna started the engine, and in seconds, the trio sped into Storybrooke.

But behind them, just beyond their sight, was another car. The occupants knew time was of the essence, for the portal would close in seconds. The black Volvo, carrying a man and a woman, silently but speedily followed the other vehicle. And as the dark car passed the threshold, the portal closed. It was as if the town of Storybrooke never existed.

* * *

><p><strong>The Nolan Apartment<strong>

"I know what you are thinking..." The blonde woman with Nordic features sat on the sofa in the living area, staring at the sextet in front of her: Mary-Margaret, David, Deputy Bell...otherwise known as Tink, Zelena "Wicked" Mills, and a flummoxed Mayor Mills and Sheriff Swan. "...that my mental state is not, well, _there_. But it's true. Regina...Emma...you _are_ my parents!"

Emma Swan's (in)famous lie detector super-power was working overtime trying to figure this chick out...the Elsa. So far, she seemed not to being lying. That meant that Elsa has created this fantasy world and and she believes this story, or...that would be too fantastic to believe, which, noting her best friends are the Big Bad Wolf, Captain Hook, and a part-time dragon, not to mention her boss (well, right now, just her boss) is the Evil Queen, her sister is the Wicked WItch of Oz, her parents are Snow White and Prince Charming, and the shrink this kid needs also happens to be Jiminy Cricket...what this woman was saying about she and the woman she can barely stand right now...would be going some.

Regina, on the other hand, already had a solution in mind. That nice padded cell under the hospital has been empty for too long.

Tink was curious, Zelena was fascinated, and David and Mary-Margaret were, well confused.

"Oh, and, ah Mary-Margaret," a name Elsa used in air-quotes, "I know you're my grandma. I know you're Snow White."

That sentence changed the tone in the room. From confusion to almost panic. If this Elsa knew that "Mary-Margaret" was actually Snow White, what else did she know? And where did this person come from?

"Ok...ok..." Emma was starting to shake whatever fog that had formed in her head. She need to find out what this woman was all about. So slowly she asked the question, "How can we...two women..._women_...have a child...one, by the way, that does not look much younger than either one of us...?

Elsa contorted her face a bit. She knew she had some explaining to do. A lot of it. "First, you need to know that I am not crazy or any of that. It _is_ true, Emma. You and Regina are my parents. My natural...born...parents."

"Well, Miss..._Elsa_..." Regina could not help but be a bit sarcastic. "We do have a thing in this...might as well say it..._realm_..called _biology_..."

Elsa quickly responded with a face lit up like a kid at 7am on December 25th. "I know about biology...but I was born because of..._magic_..."

**TBA**

_Sorry about the shortness...old writer's block. Anyway, I stopped here so I wanted to get the story going. Just be prepared for some unexpected redemption in the next chapter or two._


	4. Chapter 4

_The italics are either dream sequences or flashbacks. Author's notes at the end._

* * *

><p><em>The two women were running desperately through inches of snow. Maybe feet. The trees of the forest had prevent more snow or the wind that was racing it seemed a mile a minute. But when you are racing for your life, you don't feel the cold or the wet or the wind. You both knew that death would come in seconds.<em>

_The two women, one blonde, the other red-haired, did not speak. It was as if speaking would drain either of necessary energy. They both wore colorful dresses and only shawls protected them from the elements. The snow and ice were falling heavier and faster. They knew when phenomenon caused this blizzard. She was coming for them._

_There was an oak tree ahead of the pair. The blonde almost slammed into it as she collapsed from fatigue. "Maleficent! Mallie! We can't stop now, she knows where we are!" The redhead was trying to get the blonde to go just a few more feet...a house awaited where they might be able to get warm._

"_Z-Z-Zelena..." There was almost no fight in the woman Maleficent, having battled as a dragon and a human, did not have the strength to go on as either. All she could do was to tell her friend to go on, To get to the house and protect herself. Zelena tried to persuade her, but as the snow and the ice became more intense, it was clear that Mallie wanted her friend to save herself. Zelena tried not to cry, the tears would freeze on her face, and kissed her friend lips._

"_My pretty."_

_Then the woman in green ran._

_The snow and ice pelted Mallie's face. She never prayed, but she was praying that if the end comes, it would be merciful._

_The scream she heard told her otherwise. She turned her head. There was Zelena, frozen solid. She almost made it to the house._

_Then when she turned back, __**she**__ was there. In front of her. The younger woman in front of Mallie had whitish blonde hair and ice blue eyes. The seem to pierce Mallie's. She had no expression on her face except that of determination._

_And as the younger woman looked intently, the snow and ice were now falling more intensely than before, both feeling painful as the fell on Maleficent's face._

_Now the other woman's hands were outstretched. She was coming closer to the older woman._

_Closer..._

_Closer..._

"_**NOOOOOOOOOO...!"**_

* * *

><p>"<strong>NOOOOOOOOOO...!"<strong>

A woman with honey blonde hair was awakened with a sudden start. She woke to her bed mate sitting straight up, almost hyperventilating with fear.

"Mallie, Mallie...wake up...it's me...Holly..." The younger woman tried to calm Maleficent down by embracing her. She kept saying. "It's me, Holly" over and over. When the older woman finally realized who was talking, Maleficent turned to the woman next to her, then returned the embrace. it was like Mallie was floating down a river, Holly was the log, and she was hanging on to her lover as if her existence.

"Baby...was it...?

"Yea, Boston," a reference to Holly's hometown where she and Mallie first met two years and a few great adventures ago, "the same dream."

"Baby, its just a dream. She can't hurt you..."

"Hollz, she might. And I deserve it..."

"No, baby.."

"Yes...we were supposed to kill her."

"But you didn't...you told me that story."

"Maybe...but maybe she holds us responsible. Maybe...maybe she knows where I am..."

Holly holds Mallie closer, kisses her, and tells her that no matter what, she will be there for her...

* * *

><p><strong>The Apartment of Mary-Margaret Blanchard and David Nolan<strong>

**7:05 am**

There is something about coffee that activates whatever signals a human's wake-up glands. And Emma Swan can make a bitchin' cup of joe.

The apartment was a full house. Tink went back to the mansion. Henry may be 14, but he's still a kid and someone has to look out for him. Regina stayed as well as Emma. Zelena stayed upstairs with Snow and David...it seems the Wicked Witch also has the magic touch with little babies.

That left Regina and Emma downstairs to deal with the mystery woman. The one they found in the city garage yesterday. A garage in a city that was undergoing the worst blizzard in the history of Eastern Maine...in the middle of the summer. A blizzard that not only ended at the exact moment that the mystery woman fell faint to the floor, but the skies cleared and the temperature rose dramatically.

Regina was still asleep. So was this mystery girl, Elsa. And so looking out the window, Emma contemplated what was said last night...

* * *

><p>"<em>You...are...my...parents!" Elsa was adamant about that. And still, with all the outrageous things that had happened to Emma Swan in the four or five years she had lived in Storybrooke, the mere possibility that not only she might have another child...that said child was in front of her all fully grown...but that "father" could actually...REGINA?!<em>

"_Ok..." Emma was still trying to figure out what the deal is... "For a moment, let's put aside the fact that what you are saying is physically impossible...or at least impossible. Let's start with where you came from."_

_Calmly Elsa answered "Arendelle."_

_Instantly a wave of recognition swept the room. Everyone...except Emma...seemed to know where this Arendelle was...at least by looks on everyone's faces. It was a recognition that was confirmed by the answer to the next question posed by Regina: "Do you happen to know of a place called the Infinite Forest?" Elsa simply nodded her head vertically._

_Snow's face lit up like a searchlight. "I know that place! You had to go through there to get to the Enchanted Forest..! "_

_David slapped his head as if he just realized he coulda had a V-8. "The blizzard..."_

_"Elsa!" Regina Mills was never one for astonishment. But this was one of those times. "Princess Elsa?"_

_"__**Queen**__ Elsa, Regina. Promotion, you know..." _

"_So it was yoooooo...!" Tink's level of amazement, usually high, had gone through the roof._

_And Emma Swan had now had enough of being left out of the loop. "Excuse me! I may be the Sheriiff but I am also still the out of towner here...what the hell is going on?"_

_It was Elsa herself who elected to tell her story. That Arendelle was a kingdom just of side of both the Enchanted and Infinite Forests that was situated on a port. meaning that Arendelle was also not too far from Storybrooke. Elsa told that she was born with a magical power to control ice and snow, but that it almost killed her sister. She had mostly learned to control it, but in extreme moments of emotion...fear, for instance...that power get out of control. A winter storm in the middle of July, for instance._

_After two years of Evil Queens, giants, flying fairies, and Snow White and Prince Charming as your 'rents, the fear of thinking that you have gone insane does die down a bit. These days. all Emma needs is a bit of information. "So I take it you're the Snow Queen. I have to say you look a lot better than Tilda Swinton..."_

_Regina: "Anyone looks better than Tilda Swinton..."_

_Snow: "Agreed..."_

_Elsa :"Who's Tilda Swinton?"_

_Emma: "She plays...oh, forget about. it's not important."_

_The important stuff was that Elsa could not give details about how it happened, but there was a reason that she came. Actually two._

"_I need to make sure that you and Regina are together. You are each other's true loves. That's really how I was born with the powers I have. Just like you were born with the powers you have. Just like...well...you just need to be together, that's all."_

_Regina scoffed at this. For one thing, Robin Hood was supposed to be her true love. Her best friend-dingbat fairy-dingbat deputy said so. The fact that Robin right now had probably made Marian, the WIFE that Emma so callously brought back from a rather perfect death that Regina had arranged made a mockery out of that. And because of that all of the things Regina hated about Emma. Her non-stop eating. Her cursing like a sailor. Her hideous red jacket that shaped those amazing boobs just perfectly. Her green as the forest eyes. Her silky golden hair. Her incredibly kissable lips. Her...well, she hated Emma. She did. Really._

_And the Evil Queen told the Snow Queen that in no uncertain terms. But Elsa wasn't buying. Actually neither did Emma (she of the truth detecting superpower) or anyone else in the room._

_And probably not Zelena, though. She was silent through this whole thing. And she seemed a bit tense._

_Suddenly, but politely the witch excused herself. Everyone probably thought she was tired. After all she shoveled a lot of snow earlier in the day. And as she went up those stairs she was pulling out her smartphone, maybe to text someone, who knows._

_And a cacophony of yawns around the remained group downstairs meant that the night was over. Everyone knew there was much more to this. But it would have to wait until the morning..._

* * *

><p>...as Emma was pouring her second cup, she felt a kiss on the back of her head. Smiling she thought it was Regina...maybe. She was close.<p>

"Good morning, boo." Zelena had a habit of calling the people she loved that. It wasn't that long ago that the Wicked Witch of the West could love anyone. But that was a year and a partial change of heart later it was amazing how much love she had in her.

"Hey, Greenie!" It seems like the popular nickname for a woman whose color turned green during times of jealousy or great stress. Emma offered the woman a cup of coffee. Emma could tell that Zelena's attempts at morning cheer were not working. The two had gotten very close...Emma got Zelena a job as a reporter for the Mirror and the TV/radio combo that it was attached to, and the redhead was her occasional go-to girl when there was gut spilling time concerning Regina..when Snow wasn't around, of course.

So Emma could tell something was bugging the redhead. It wasn't her relationship with her sister, Ruby, or Walsh...thing were going swimmingly on all fronts. "So...what's up, Zee?"

"You're about as subtle as your sister. You guys really have got to stop this dancing around...the two of you love each other and you know it..

"Nice try changing the subject, Zee...what's wrong?"

It was then that Zelena became somber. The red in her eyes were as much red from not sleeping as they were from quietly weeping.

"Em...its about Elsa."

"Stop changing the subject, Zee..."

"No, Em, it's...look, I've done a lot of bad things in my life before..."

Suddenly, Emma's Sheriff's smartphone went off. She answered, it was Granny. A trio of strangers had checked into the inn yesterday, quickly followed by another couple. That's five strangers in one day.

Six including the one sleeping soundly on the floor in the living area.

Emma started grabbing her cop gear. She told Zelena something was up and that the conversation would have to be done later. Zelena got up from her seat and followed Emma. When they both got to the door, Zee turned Em around. For some time they just looked at each other, then Em said to the redhead, "Whatever it is, it will be alright." The the blonde kissed the forehead on the Wicked Witch and headed downstairs, with Zelena sliding the door bar.

"She's something, isn't she." The voice Zelena heard was her sister just awaking.

Zelena smiled,then came over to the sofa where Regina was squirming herself.

"Zee, I heard everything. Including that 'you guys love each other bit."

"Well, you do..."

Regina ran her fingers through her tousled hair and looked her sister. "I'll put it this way..._yeah_." That was something that Emma had not heard in all the arguments that happened in the last few months. Maybe she was waiting for Emma to make a first move, or or maybe it was vice versa. Zelena knew that, and usually it would be at this point where she would tell Regina something like "stop letting your pride get in the way and tell her," or some sisterly tripe like that. But today there was something else on her mind.

Zelena, then, hugged her sister, who then told her crimson-haired half-sibling that she overheard the conversation she had with Emma. She asked Zelena what was it all about.

Zelena was never ashamed of anything she did. Regretful, maybe, but never ashamed. Even now. But she felt that she had to tell someone...someone who understood. Emma would, but she's gone. Regina definitely would, and she's probably tell Emma anyway.

So Zelena, uncharacteristically nervous, sat down and started to tell the story.

And it was at that time when Elsa started to awaken...

* * *

><p><strong>Storybrooke Lighthouse, aka home for Maleficent, her lover Holly, and Holly's niece Madison.<strong>

**Around the same time.**

The smell of coffee can wake most people up. The smell of coffee, eggs, bacon, and hash browns has been known to be more effective, or at least that's what 14-year-old Madison Bailey was hoping for. Last night, she heard noises from her aunt's bedroom she shared with Mallie. Not the usual noises that would elicit "ewws" from herself and her best male friend, Henry Mills (son of the mayor and the sheriff, and almost terminally cute). But stark chilling noises. the ones Mallie makes when she has a nightmare.

And Mallie has had a lot of those lately.

So a hot, full breakfast breakfast, Maddie thought, would be just the thing for the two women who were, in essence, her parents.

After all, they got this lighthouse for her.

* * *

><p><em>After months living at the Inn, Mallie and Holly wanted their own place. Money was no object, since it seemed these fairytale people seemed to had a bottomless pit for funds, and it seemed that same bottomless pit allowed Storybrooke General to pay their new nurse from Boston very well. But a lot of the places were too small or too rundown. But one day, a very excited Maddie got Holly to stop the car and she pointed to the lighthouse that sits at the edge of the bay. The building was white, the lighthouse tower tall and elegant. The living quarters were vast with several rooms. The two blonde women looked at each other, smiled, and agreed that the lighthouse would be a great birthday present...if, of course, they can buy it from it's current owner.<em>

_And it just so happened that the owner was in a rare good mood (flowers were sent to Mrs French-Gold for expertly putting the owner in said good mood), enough that he simply took cash on the deal. No extra "favors."_

_And the three lived pretty much happily, and if you asked either of them, they were working on the "ever after" part._

_Until the nightmares._

* * *

><p>They had started a few weeks ago and had increased until the the last few days when the nightmares for Maleficent came every night. And ironically, they started with the freak summer snowstorms.<p>

And Maddie had worried about it. Ever since the adventure in Boston when she met Mallie and a few of the Storybrookians, Maddie had grown almost as attached to the former empress of evil as her aunt. And her aunt was and is madly in love with Maleficent.

So when the two blondes walked into the kitchen with smiles, kisses, and hands held, Maddie was relieved. Holly and Maddie were also appreciative of the breakfast...Madison was, for a 14-year-old, a very good cook.

After the adults each gave Maddie a kiss on each cheek, everyone decided to chow down.

There were the usual wisecracks and snarky remarks. Years of being the most evil woman in the Enchanted forest for Maddie, not to mention years living deep in the heart of Boston gave each of the women the tools they needed to keep up with each other in the sarcasm department But it was all filled with love.

Mallie's iPhone had been charging and there was a light indicating that she had a text from last night. Mallie got up for a second to check, leaving Holly to crack wise about Maddies infatuation with the mayor's son, while the niece was not-so-gently razzing the aunt concerning her infatuation with a certain Keith Urban.

Mallie though, was obilvious to the chatter. She just wanted to see who texted her during the night. It was Zelena, probably dropping some gossip about their mutual BFF, the Evil Queen. But that was not the case.

**MAL, ELSA IS HERE. CALL ME.**

And it was at that point that all the blood drained from Maleficent's face before falling faint on the kitchen floor.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><em>Coming up: More about Holly and Maddie, As well as more from Anna, Kristoff and Olaf, and what are the two people following them are plotting.. And, yes, an explanation of why Elsa's dad is Not The Brain from Pinky and the_ (wikipedia that..)<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** First, sorry for the delay. I had a bit of a brain freeze, but I managed to knock this out._

_I don't know when the next one will be...but I hope it would be soon._

_Due to the addition of Elsa as a OUAT character, this is no longer a crossover but a pure OUAT story._

_To the 13 people who have made this a favorite and the 26 people who are following, thank you. If you have not reviewed, please do, If you have, let me know how I did on chapter 4, Both praise and constructive criticism are welcome._

_The mistakes are mine. So are the characters Holly, Maddie, and one other character to be introduced. All OUAT and Frozen characters are property of the Walt Disney Company._

_Again, thanks._


	5. Chapter 5

_There is a lot I can say, but maybe I'll wait till the next chapter._

_I would like to thank everyone who has like this and commented on this. Please keep commenting. _

_The usual disclaimers. And yes, this is AU._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Granny's Inn &amp; Diner | 8am<strong>_

Eugenia Lucas, aka Granny, and her niece, Ruby, were at the check-in desk when Sheriff Emma Swan walked in the door. Five new people showing up and laying down money for rooms at the inn. Anywhere else, it would just be another day. But this is Storybrooke, ME, where an ex-Evil Queen is the mayor, the girl at the counter is both Little Red Riding Hood AND the Big Bad Wolf. Not to mention you're parents. And being related to Rumplestiltskin.

Oh, and yesterday there was about 4 inches of snow that fell and this morning it's sunny and 73.

The words "never a dull moment" floated through her brain as Emma said "good morning" to the two women at the front desk, followed by a brisk "ok, who are they...?"

Granny was just as straight-to-the-point. "There were five of them. First two, man and a woman. Both fairly good-looking..."

"What was that supposed to mean...?" Emma sing-songed in a monotone manner.

"I was just looking out for lovergirl over here..." Said Granny. Ruby responded with a quickly stuck out tongue. Granny continued: "Their names are Hank and Sarah. They seem to have money. They also are together, but not together, if you _know_ what I mean.

Emma: "No, I don't..."

That's when Ruby chimed in: "What she means, Em, is they checked in together, but they got separate rooms...and I don't think they're lovers or anything like that.. "

"The other three were thick as thieves. Chris and Anna were married, and some guy named..." Granny checked the register. "Olaf...Looked more like a bad Jack Black..."

Emma covered her mouth to stifle a chuckle.

Ruby: "Well, at least they seem to have a reason to be here. They're looking for someone." Then Ruby handed Emma a picture that the latter left at the booking desk. Both Lucas' noticed the look of recognition as Emma examined the picture.

"I know who this is."

"So, Em," asked Rubes, "who's the mystery girl."

"We found her yesterday hiding in the town garage. She's staying at our place.

Granny: "Hope the young girl didn't get frostbite..."

Emma: "About that...guess who was responsible for the summer blizzard we just had...?"

Granny just rolled her eyes, sighed, and said, "...again?"

Emma simply returned the sigh with her own and replied "Yeah, really.."

Suddenly, Emma's Nexus 6 announces a text

"EM...HOLLY...MALLIE FAINTED...AT THE HOSPITAL..."

Holly Morris and the Sheriff had gone many an adventure together. Emma knew that Holly had the hots for both herself and the Mayor, but her heart was with her niece and Mallie (aka Maleficent). She also knew that Mallie had the heart of a lion and that would take something real major to lay her down like that.

So Emma told Granny and Ruby that she had to leave and and to call to tell Regina what's going on and that I'll be back home later. Ruby said yes, and she also mentioned that she wanted to send Zelena a message as well. The other two women knew what the message was...even though Ruby promised to keep it fairly clean (the operative word was _"fairly..."_)

As Emma left, she and Granny rolled their eyes, with Emma muttering "horndog..."

Literally.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Nolan Apartment<strong>_

Zelena was staring at her cup of hot cider as she sat at the kitchen island. Her sister boasted about making the best cider one had ever tasted, and the boasts had merit. The nutmeg and orange rinds blended perfectly, yet one can pick each flavor out individually. It usually calmed her, but this morning Zelena had much on her mind. She knew that if anyone could understand and maybe forgive, it would be her sister, the Evil Queen of Misthaven.

Her blue eyes met her sisters browns. In the year since their initial face-off in which they both nearly succeeded in killing each other they had become closer, first as siblings, then as best friends. Along with Emma, Tink, and Snow, their Instagram selfie stylings had become notorious for their corniness and silliness. And when Zelena announced her feelings toward Ruby, Regina was the first to give her a congratulatory hug. So Zelena knew that no matter how bad it could be, she could tell her sister anything.

Doesn't mean, though it would be easy.

"Gina."

"Yeah?

"I like Elsa. She's a sweet girl."

"We all think that, blizzard in the summer notwithstanding."

"Gina...Mal and I..." Zelena swallowed. Green started to creep on her skin, the sign that she was experiencing great emotion, not just jealousy. The Wicked Witch began her story "We were together. We were running from King George, I can't even remember what we did to have him angry at us. Anyway, We ran into this couple. I'll just say man and woman because the woman didn't look like she was into him, just along for the ride..."

Zelena continued to tell her story, that the man offered the redhead and Maleficent a rather large amount of gold to take care a problem: a young queen who had ice powers, The Queen of Arendelle.

This queen exiled him after a bit of personal unpleasantness, and he wanted revenge. As in killing this queen. The woman who was with him was quiet and said nothing. She never said a word.

"It didn't take long for us to find the girl, seems that she was on the run too. We ran into her...we talked...and we realized this was an innocent...the girl was more innocent than Dorothy.." Regina had not heard the story of Dorothy Gale and how she could not kill her even though she thought the girl was there to replace her in the Sisterhood. But that was another story...it was this one that Zelena wanted to finish.

And Zelena did continue: how she and Maleficent decided that they would not kill the young queen. But they later learned of her powers, and that she knew this couple hired Zelena and Maleficent to kill the young queen.

"Regina...that young queen is here. The woman we've helping is that queen. And she's here to kill me and Mallie."

"I'm scared, sis." And with that, Zelena collapsed into the arms of her sister, weeping.

And just at that moment, a young golden-haired woman descended the stairs and approached the two.

"I'm not here for you and I am not here for your friend. You're my Aunt Z..." Elsa told Zelena, "and you saved my life, you and your friend." Then the young blonde started weeping. She could only mouth "thank you," then hugged both the redhead and the brunette. Elsa tearfully melted into the pair who returned the hug. And at that moment, Regina felt something...maternal. She had not felt this way since she first held Henry.

Could it be that this fantastic story of Regina being this young girl's mother could be true? Could it be?

* * *

><p><em><strong>A storefront in Downtown Storybrooke<strong>_

An hour ago, she made a deal. A standard rental deal for an empty space on main street. 45 minutes ago she turned the key on the store. 30 minutes ago she waved her hands. Tables. Chairs. Refrigerators. Utensils. It seemed that an entire restaurant sprung up within minutes, as if by...well, it actually_ was _by magic.

Five minutes ago, she pointed her finger to the window and the letters started to appear, in perfect formation: ANY GIVEN SUNDAE.

The blonde woman stood in the middle of all this, pleased at what she had done. There were pictures that just happen to be on one of the tables. As the woman approached and picked up the pictures, her smile turned into a sad one.

There was a woman who looked like the Sheriff, a picture of two girls, one blond, the other redhead, one who looked like the Wicked Witch of the West, and still another that looked like the Evil Queen of Misthaven.

And as she looked on the pictures, a single tear started to fall from her eye as she whispered, "I will protect you...and we will be together...my family..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>The shop of Mr. Gold Pawnbroker And Antiques Dealer<strong>_

"So can you help me?" The young man cut a dashing figure dressed in black suit and shirt. Flaming red hair, clean-shaven, his image to the pawnbroker was a confident one. One that the pawnbroker was not buying.

Mr. Gold could also, as the youngster say, "rock" a dark suit. The man was impeccable at all times. He could see this young man that stood in front of him was a challenge. And these days, he sorely needed one, if only to keep his mind from thinking about his late son, and the woman responsible for his death. The woman who is still walking the earth enjoying a "redemption" he does not believe she deserves.

Looks at the pictures of the two young women, and then looks up to the young man and tells him that he can probably find them, or try. But there would be a price. There always is.

"There is something I can offer...Mr. Gold." The older man knows the tone of the name said back to him. It was dripping with confidence. The man came to play. "Information."

"Information, you say...uh...what is your name again, young man?"

"Hans, Mr. Gold. Just call me Hans."

"And what type of...information...are you offering..." Gold finished with a snake-like glare. "...Hans?"

It was then that Hans added three more pictures to the mix.

And as he saw the pictures, all of the blood in Gold's face drained.

And then Hans added, "You find them, I'll help you find him." His handsome face then filled with a smile as reptilian as Gold's and the pawnbroker looked again at the three new pictures.

Pictures of a man who looked a lot like Gold's dead son, Baelfire.

**TBC**


End file.
